Second Chances
by dazzledbyyouxx3
Summary: Did something go wrong when Edward was changed into a vampire that nobody knew of untill it was too late? Will he get another life with Bella? BxE Lemony in later chapters.
1. Is something different about me today?

**_I don't not own Twilight or the characters! As much as I wish I owned Edward, I don't! -Makes sad face-_**

* * *

Last night I was very restless, I couldn't help but pace around the house. Everybody thought there was something wrong. Nothing helped me calm down, not even listening to my iPod. After about 2 hours with listening to music, I went downstairs and saw Alice on the couch. Her face was blank and not readable, I knew what this meant. I saw images flipping threw her mind, to me they weren't very coherent. I sat next to her on the comfy white leather couch.

At the end of her trance, she gasped and looked at me. I gave her a very confused look.

"What is it Alice?"

"I saw you in the future." She sounded scared.

"What about it?" She was making me more uneasy.

"I'm not going to tell you just yet, and there's no use on reading my mind, I'm going to think of other things so you can't see." She smirked.

"Oh god, Alice!" Her mind showed an image of her and Jasper doing things...I shuddered.

"Told you." She gave me a very smug look.

"I'll tell you tomorrow if you bring Bella." She smiled.

"Fine." I got up and went to my bedroom.

My room was as messier than ever, there were books thrown everywhere on my floor, mixed in with a few pairs of pants and shirts. Normally Esme makes Emmett pick up every body's clothes for the wash, but him and Jasper were hunting for the week. It was Emmett's favorite time of year, Bear season.

I looked out my window seeing that dawn was just moments away. Every morning the sun looked pretty much the same, the sun always hid behind the clouds, never peeking out much. I always wanted to watch a real beautiful sunset with Bella. A pain hit my eyes, a dull pain, I clenched my eyelids close together. After a very long minute I opened them back up to see if everything was fine, everything felt and looked the same. I laid onto my bed staring at the ceiling, studying every last detail of it. I took a unnecessary sigh. Times like these were wish I could sleep.

For a few more hours I laid in my bed just reading, I was reading the New York Times, nothing that exciting was going on. I looked over at my phone seeing the display reading 10:48 a.m. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Something that has no point, but aesthetics for Bella, when we kiss I don't want my mouth to taste like blood. Toothpaste tasted really disgusting, but it's something that I could handle.

Alice walked into my room as I walked over to my phone.

"Why don't you go pick Bella up, and bring her here," She gave me a strange look.  
"Yeah, I was actually about to do that, and call her." I looked at my phone.  
"Okay." She turned around and closed the door behind her.

I picked my phone up and dialed her name into my phone, and called the number that my phone chose. It rang about 4 times then by time she answered I was already starting my car.

"Hello?" I felt her sweet voice ringing in my ear.

"Hello, love." I smiled as I greeted her with my voice.

"Hey, are you coming to get me soon?" I was already three traffic lights away from her house when she asked.

"I'm on my way now." I figured she knew I would be there very soon.

"I'll go outside now." I ended the call. I pulled up to her house.

When I got there she was just barley outside, so I did the thing I always do for her, open the door. I love being so nice to her, she was the heart, that I could never have, she was the one keeping me "alive". I smiled back at her as she stared at me. Is something different about me today? She looks like she saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. I rushed into the driver's seat and put my seat-belt on.

"Your eyes, what happened to them?" Her voice sounded hurt.

"Umm...not quite sure myself actually." Had my eyes really changed?

"Did Alice have any kind premonition of it?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, but she wasn't clear of much." It bugged me so much that she wouldn't tell me when she first had the vision.

"Did she tell you any of it yet?" I looked at her and her face was very child-like and curious.

"She wants the two of us together before she tells me what she saw." It was hard for me to say that.

I gripped the steering wheel harder, and took the back-roads to my home. When we got to the house, I stared at Bella, her curves were just right, and her slender legs were long, her breasts, not too big, just right. I couldn't help staring at her. I have never actually took in the information about how her body was so perfect. Her ass! It was the best part! What am I doing, thinking like this?! I tried to get my mind back into its right spot and took my jacket off.

I took her hand, and felt her shudder, she always does that when I grab her hand, it's too adorable. I led her up to Alice's room, and I saw that she was on her computer. She looked up and came over to us greeting Bella like always.

"Why don't you two sit down?" She motioned her arm towards the bed. We both sat down, but Alice stood.

"Okay, Alice, what is it that you saw?" I tried to sound serious.

"Well, I don't know how much of this vision will come true, but I saw Edward..."She paused. In her mind I saw a few images of me, looking somewhat different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.. "I saw him...human, very much like you are now, Bella." Her eyes kept searching around on her white rug.

"Human?!" I stared at Bella, I felt hurt. If this does come true will she love me the same way?

"Bella, I can't be too sure of what I saw, things can change of course." I saw Bella look at me. I glanced over at Alice.

"There's no way I'll be human, that virtually impossible!" There's no way in hell this is possible. If I had blood it would be rushing from anger.

"Well, I asked Carisle and Esme if the ever heard of such, and they said no. They're out doing research." Alice explained to us. I clenched my hand around Bella's little hand. I almost forgot how fragile she was until she winced and I loosened my hand.

"We better take caution over everything." I hated to admit that, but if Alice's vision does come true we have to be careful.

"Could this have anything to do with his eyes and voice, Alice?" Bella looked at me.

"More than likely. I didn't note on the voice change, but I did notice his eyes earlier this morning." Her face was unreadable.

"How come I don't feel any different?" Maybe I do, but never took it into thought really.

"I'm not sure of anything yet, we're going to have to wait for Esme and Carisle to get back later." We agreed.

Bella tightened our grip a little and tried pulling me up when she stood. I understood her gesture and led her to my room, realizing where she wanted to go. When I opened the door for her she walked right over to my bed. I had gotten that bed not too long ago because Bella would eventually want to sleep here. I looked up to her seeing her mouth a few works and I smiled and walked over to her.

I out my hands over to her waist, I pulled her into a deep kiss. Our lips matched perfectly, like they were meant for each other. Bella pulled away and looked at me catching her breathe, it was cute. I heard her breathe becoming in more even then pulled her in again. i felt her warm hand go into my hair, and felt her warm tongue meet my lips, I won't allow her access. Her warm lips moved down to my jaw, then onto my neck. As she kept moving down to my chest, I felt a burning sensation crash over my body.

It was like somebody lit a match in my empty veins. I tried to hold back my cry for pain, but I wasn't successfull. I felt me falling over onto something soft. The burning just kept growing and growing, it was like a disease spreading through me at a very rapid pace. I writhed and twisted my body sporadically, not able to control.

I heard voices talking in the background, I couldn't tell who, or what they were saying. The pain coursing through me was too much for me to concentrate onto anything. I felt something just a little cool touch my palm, I wish I knew what it was.

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days to me. The pain finally started to subside, was was still very painful. Voices were more distinct, from what I could hear it was Bella and Rosalie talking. I kept writhing from the burning, but not quite as much as had before.

**

* * *

_---The rest of the story will continue with Edward's POV, I promise that will be the only time I switch POV----Next Chapter will be almost the same, but Bella's---_**


	2. Carisle! Something's wrong over here!

**_-----No Twilight characters or anything related to Twilight belong to me, everything is owned by Stephanie Meyer-----_**

_

* * *

_

The sun was barley touching my face as I slowly opened my eyes to the grey clouds hovering over the skies. It took all of the strength I had at the time to get out of bed and get ready to face the day. Once I was dressed into Edward's favorite dark blue blouse, and skinny jeans, accompanied by my favorite Chestnut Uggs, I went to the kitchen downstairs. When I reached my destination I morosed around in the cabinets to find something to please my hunger, I settled for a pop-tart. I ate them as they were, and felt a vibration on my hip. I pulled my phone out and saw that it was Edward calling. I smiled.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, love." He answered, although I could not see him, I could hear the smile dancing on his face.

"Hey, are you coming to get me soon?" I looked around the dark gloomy kitchen.

"I'm on my way now."He stated.

"I'll go outside now." I shut my phone and ran out of the door.

I only got one foot out of my front door and he was there, I took my third step and the Volvo's door was already open for me. I held back a chuckle, he was such a gentleman. As I approached the car, I smiled and studied his features like he was a new toy. I could picture me leaving warm kisses on his very strong jaw, and having my lips dancing and molding to his smiling lips. I could feel warm blood flooding my cheeks, I can't help but to blush.

His eyes seemed different today, they weren't topaz, nor were they the black that ever so thirsted for my blood, my taste. They seemed to be almost a natural color of yellow-green, more natural than before, but not as natural as a regular person's. He must have seen me looking worried, and hurried back into the car.

"Your eyes, what happened to them?" I didn't mean to sound so scared.

"Umm...I'm not quite sure myself actually..." His voice wasn't as smooth as before, but still very seductive.

"Did Alice have any kind premonition of it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she wasn't clear of much." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Did she tell you any of it yet?" I always asked a million questions every morning.

"She wants the two of us together before she tells me what she saw." His voice still sounded pained.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house, and Edward yet again opened the door for me before I turned my head. As we walked into the very open and friendly looking house, I took off my jacket, I could feel eyes on me, I looked at Edward and he was having a feast on my body. This was very unusual for him to show any emotion of desire of me besides the first time we met, but that was more of a hatred look than now. He finished taking his jacket off and took my hand. His cold white skin touched my warm pale skin, sending shivers down my spine from the cool touch, the shiver was something I always loved.

We walked up to Alice's room, which I have never seen before. The walls were very pale orange with pink curtains, photos everywhere of the family, even some of Edward and me. Unlike Edward's room, the bed looked very natural there, the bedding was polka dot with orange and pink, matching the color scheme of her room. I looked and saw Alice at her computer, she looked up and smiled. She finally came over and hugged me.

"Why don't you two sit down?" She motioned her arm towards the bed. We both sat down, but Alice stood.

"Okay, Alice, what is it that you saw?" Edwards voice sounded even more solid than granite. Alice looked down and took a sigh.

"Well, I don't know how much of this vision will come true, but I saw Edward..."She paused, she was searching for her words. "I saw him...human, very much like you are now, Bella." Her eyes kept searching around on her white rug. My eyes widened.

"Human?!" Shock took over my voice. She nodded.

"Bella, I can't be too sure of what I saw, things can change of course." She looked at Edward.

"There's no way I'll be human, that virtually impossible!" Edward sounded mad.

"Well, I asked Carisle and Esme if the ever heard of such, and they said no. They're out doing research." Alice explained to us. Edward tightened his grip on my hand, I winced, but he released the tight grip after a minute.

"We better take caution over everything." Edwards words sounded meek, almost too vulnerable. I stared at him then looked up at Alice.

"Could this have anything to do with his eyes and voice, Alice?" She looked at me.

"More than likely. I didn't note on the voice change, but I did notice his eyes earlier this morning." Her face was unreadable.

"How come I don't feel any different?" Edward stared at Alice with hard eyes.

"I'm not sure of anything yet, we're going to have to wait for Esme and Carisle to get back later." We agreed.

I took Edward's hand and stood, signaling we should go elsewhere. He stood and he led the way to his room. I walked to his bed and smiled, he smiled back. I lipped the words 'I love you' to him and he smirked and walked over to me. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Although his lips were stone cold, I felt electricity shooting between our lips every time my heart beat. I pulled back after a few moments to catch my breathe, he smiled at me. Once he knew I had my breathe back, he pulled me into another kiss, but this one more passionate. My tongue danced on the line where his lips meet, he wouldn't allow this to go that far, so I moved my kisses down to his neck. I looked up at him and he seemed captivated my me. I continued to the opening of his buttoned-up shirt, just where barley an inch of his chest was exposed, I showered that area with kisses as well.

I moved back up to his jaw-line and felt his breathing get heavier, which was odd. We've done more than this, not much more, but this isn't enough for him to lose his breathe over. I heard a moan escape his lips, it wasn't a moan that I wanted to hear, it was one of pain.

"Edward baby, what's going on?!" I moved my hand to his forehead, it was blistering hot, warmer than Jacob's skin!  
I pushed him onto the bed making sure he wouldn't collapse onto the floor. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Carisle's cell number. I heard it ring just two times and I heard a soothing males voice on the other end.

"Carisle?! Something's wrong over here!" My voice crackled with panic.

"Bella can you tell me anything? I'm on my way now!" His voice roared with panic too.

"Well me and Edward were in his room, he starting moaning with pain and his skin is blistering hot, he's not talking. His face is very empty looking. Hurry! Please!" I held back sobs and tears.

"Okay, honey, me and Esme are close, give us not even five minutes." I heard the other end hang up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it for a very long minute then shut it.

I got next to Edward onto the bed and stared at him, I let some tears roll down my face. I kissed his cheek, though it felt like his skin melted my lips. I heard voices coming from downstairs, and they got louder by the Milli-second. My eyes watched his bedroom door, and I saw Carisle and Esme bursting through, Alice and Rosalie were behind them. Carisle leaned over him studying his face. I couldn't bear seeing Edward's face looking so emotionless. I looked at Carisle and saw his lips part as if he were about to speak.

"This is far too similar..." Worry was all over his face, no doubt about it.

"Similar to what?" I looked at him hard.

"Well, this is similar to the effects of venom when you're bitten." I had a flashback to when I was bitten by James and I frowned.

"But there's no bite marks or anything, so what could be making him be reverting back to human?" He looked at me for the first time since him and Esme got back.

"Me and Carisle got some info on a vampire's genetic code. Very rarely when a human is transformed, not every gene is converted, some genes stay a normal human gene, but that is only 1 in 1,000,000th of a chance. After sometime, that gene can become active and take over..." Her soft voice trailed off.

"So it's some kind of vampire disorder pretty much?" I studied Esme's facial expression, she nodded.

"In all of the cases they were only temporary, for approximately a year or two. When he is human temporarily, a vampire's venom is powerless in that time period to him. So when he is done the conversion, we can't bite him to change him back the way he was." I nodded as I took in Carisle's information, and looked back to Edward.

"How much longer until he is human?" I kept staring at Edward, holding my tears back.

"Just about a day, if that." Alice's voice was confident. I held my stare onto Edward. I was frowning.

I took his hand and felt him writhe in pain, I kissed his palm, hoping it would soothe his pain. It didn't help.

**_

* * *

-----Next Chapter. Edward wakes up yayy :D!------_**


	3. I forgot what it felt like to be human

**_***I don't own Twilight, or the characters!! Please read&review, I would love some criticism!****_**

* * *

I opened my eyes as the burning greatly became just an annoying little burn. I turned my head and saw Bella's angelic face sleeping. How long has she been sleeping? She didn't have to stay with me the whole time. I put my hand to my forehead having a headache. My skin felt warmer and softer. I forgot what it felt like to be human. I also noticed that things didn't appear to be as sharp, my smell wasn't so strong, and my hearing wasn't the same.

I sat up and saw Alice leaning in my bedroom doorway.

"So you're finally conscious." Her voice sounded like bells, had it always sound so pure?

"Yeah, I guess so. How long have I been out?" It was hard taking everything in.

"About 19 hours or so."

"How long has Bella been watching over me?" My eyes weren't done adjusting to the site of how everything looked different.

"The entire time, she just feel asleep about a half an hour ago."

"Oh." That was the only thing I could say.

I felt rumble in my stomach, what was this? Hunger? I can't believe I've only been awake not even 5 minutes and I'm already hungry. I look down at Bella's sweet sleeping face and kiss her cheek trying not to wake her. I get off my bed, I almost felt down. I don't feel as balanced as I did before. After I walked out of the bedroom, I got used to walking in my new form, though it was tough walking down the steps. I looked around seeing that Emmett and Jasper still haven't gotten back. Rosalie was sitting in the white couch reading a _Vogue_and Alice was reading a fashion magazine as well. I walked to the kitchen and peeked into the refrigerator looking for something to satisfy my hunger. We always kept food in the fridge just as a cover-up and for when Bella came.

I heated up a few slices of pizza. I saw to the table and devoured them. I forgot that human food tasted this good when I don't drink blood. Last time I ate it was almost like a dare and it didn't taste this good. I put the plate in the sink and rinsed it off and walked back into the living room and sat in a chair. It felt strange to have no body's thoughts flooding my mind. I heard the stairs creaking and I looked over. It was my Bella coming down.

I felt her eyes on me when I was in her view. Her face was just as beautiful as I remembered, my throat didn't ache when she was in a close proximity of me, which was a good sign. She walked over to me and hugged me tight, I kissed the top of her head. Her hair still smelt very sweet and tempting. She looked up at me with wanting eyes.

"Heh, I guess Alice was right about me being human." I smirked.  
"Yeah I guess so." She gave me a warm smile.  
"So, do you still love me as much as before?"  
"Yes, of course silly!" She giggled and pulled my face to her giving me a simple kiss on the lips then swiftly pulling away.

I smiled and brought her into the kitchen with me. I peeked into the fridge looking for something to drink.

"Are you thirsty or hungry, love?" I smiled at her. She shook her head no as I took a long drink out of a bottle of water.

My head was still throbbing, so I went to Carisle to get some medicine, Bella followed me upstairs.

I knocked and his voice told me I could come in. When I looked in Carisle looked up at me from his paperwork he was doing.

"Yes Edward?"

"I think I have a headache, is there something I can take to get rid of it?"

"I thought there would be some after effects, so I got some Ibuprofen from the hospital." He went over to his hospital backpack and tossed a Orange bottle at me, I almost didn't catch it.

"Thanks." I turned to Bella and grabbed her hand, this time she didn't shudder from a cool touch, but rather of a warm touch.

"I don't know if I'm used to you being warm yet." She studied my face.

"I guess you're going to have to get used to it." I gave her a smug look. I saw her beam up at my face and I kissed her cheek.

Was this alright, me wanting her? I don't even know why I'm human yet, I will have to take that up with Carisle later. I made a small compromise with myself. I took her hand once again and lead her into my room.

We sat on the edge of my bed, I looked into her eyes narrowing my brows.

"So you still love me even as a human?" My eyes searched into hers.

"Why wouldn't I? I will love you no matter what you are. Even if you became a flea, you would still be my darling Edward." She smiled gracefully.

"That's pretty reassuring." I put my lips onto her, molding them together to find the perfect shape. The electricity from before was intensified, as I felt my heart and hers speeding up and fluttering.

**

* * *

**

_****Sorry for making this chapter short, next one will be better, I promise. -winks-. We will get to know more of what Edward thinks of his new human experiences, tehe.*******_


	4. Does this last permanetly?

**--------I don't own Twilight or the characters, they all belong to Stephanie.-----------**

**_-=-=-=-==--=This chapter is VERY LEMONY!!!! Don't say I didn't warn you!-=-=-=-=--=-=_**

* * *

As I kept crushing my lips onto Bella's, I moved my hands from her waist to her back, pulling her closer to my newly warmed body. Oh how sweet her lips tasted. Have I been missing out on this for all of my life? There were no boundaries with us right now, right here. I don't have to fear me crushing her or breaking her limbs.

My lips began on focusing on her gentle jaw line, planting my love on her body. I hesitated to moved down to the area of her chest that was exposed to the thick warm air. I ran my tongue over that area not missing a centimeter. I felt her tugging at my hair taking it that she wanted more than this teasing.

I pushed her gently onto my bed and straddling her. I took one of my hands and slid it up her shirt massaging one breast. I heard her moan, it almost pushed me over the edge.

I saw her sitting up and removing her shirt. I examined closely and grinned, we're at the point of no return. I felt myself growing more excited, but one minor problem: the fabric between my hands and her breasts. She must have saw me glaring at it and removed it slowly, trying to tease me this time.

It wasn't even a second after her simple cotton bra was removed, I put my mouth to the pale mound flicking my tongue across her pink nipple. With the other hand I was massaging gently. I kept hearing her softly moaning into my ear, it was pure ecstasy hearing her innocent voice like that. I made my mouth pay attention to the other breast. I felt her nails digging in my back, oh god that felt good in a kinky way.

I moved down to her soft smooth stomach leaving more little kisses absorbing the taste her skin left in my mouth. I moved back up to her mouth, our tongues explored one another. I felt her hands tugging at my shirt, I took that as she wanted me to take it off. Her wish is answered. Her soft pink lips kissed ferciously on the planes of my chest. I made her stop for a minute so I could reposition her on-top of me so she could have more freedom to do what she pleased.

She did the same thing I did, flicking her tongue over my chest, I felt her hands pulling at my pants, but I grabbed her hand before she undid the button. I wanted that more than ever, but it wasn't quite the right time. She leaned into my face kissing me more with her tongue than her lips, I did the same back. I felt her feeling more urgent and grinding herself onto me, which only made me get harder. How much more can I take? I saw her smiling at me and she grabbed one of my hands guiding it down past the elastic band of her jeans. She kept going until her stopped at the warm moist center

She moved my hand back and forth making me rubbing her. She was so fucking wet and hot, I was about to go crazy with this. She left go of my hand and let me do what I wanted with my hand and that area. I unbutton her pants and moved them to her ankles, she kicked them off. I did removed her underwear as well. Out of instinct she put her legs around my waist giving me more access.

I let my hand go to that same spot only rubbing for a few seconds then inserting a finger, I heard her gasp with my name, it made me smile. I inserted another and thursted my fingers in and out. I felt her clench around my fingers, then withdrew and licked my fingers. She tasted sweet there too.

"Edward, I need you, I don't know how much more of your teasing I can take." Those words were mixed with pants of desperation.

"You don't know much I wanted this for us." I put my hand to her cheek and leaned up and kissed her lips.

I played with the buttons to my pants and pulled them off as well as my boxers. I had myself completely exposed to her and smiled like a five year old. I felt her hand touch my length and she slowly started moving her hand up and down it. I bucked my hips wanting more. Her hand sped up. Suddenly I felt her moist lips on my tip, swirling her tongue around it. God damn that felt good. I looked down at her bobbing her head up and down and I clenched my bed sheets into ball.

I felt a coiling in the pit of my stomach needing a release. She sped up, and a waved of pleausre washed over me, I was breathing almost too hard, she was licking her lips and smiling. I looked down and that I was still fucking hard!

I placed my hands onto her hips guiding her onto me. We did this very slowly and carefully. I felt her core slide onto me, it was perfect. I pushed in and out of her slowly trying to find our rhythm. It took a few minutes, but when we matched, it was overwhelmingly blissful. I thrust hard as she screamed my name. I didn't care right now if the vampires could hear us or smell what was going on. I kept going harder and fasted every time she panted my name out. I felt herself clench onto my length, and I could feel the same coiling again. I knew what was coming. (hehehe, i can't but help laugh at that XD)

My body started shaking and felt weak, the same with her. She collasped onto me, hearing her breathe heavily into my ear, she licked my earlobe, she pulled my face to face her and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Bella, I knew I love you uncontrollably, but this is reaching new heights." I smiled at her.

"Sexual tension always brings relationships down, after that's released things always feel better." She kissed my chin.

I felt myself drifting away to sleep. It was a relaxing feeling to sleep, I feel very at ease with everything. In my dream it was me and Bella laying in the snow embraced in each other, we were both vampires. That image wasn't something I could get myself used to.

I sprang up, and looked down to Bella. That's right, I can't change her, I'm not a vampire anymore. I frowned at myself. Did I miss being a vampire, a monster? I looked at my phone seeing that the time was 11:04 a.m. God damn we slept in late. I had to force myself to get out of bed and into clothes. I looked over at the girl in my bed, maybe I should let her sleep a while longer. I heard my stomach growling and went downstairs. I saw that Emmett and Jasper playing my Xbox, not that I play it anyways.

I continued into the kitchen cooking some bacon and eggs, I made extra for Bella for when she woke up. I stood eatting my food, slowly this time. I put the plate into the sink and sat in the living room.

"Man Edward, you really went far last night. I was surprised you had that much energy." Emmett smirked. I felt my face getting hot, either from embarrassment or anger, not sure which yet.

"Oh come on, you act like no one has ever heard you and Rosalie." I shuddered at the flashback.

"Oh well. With you being human and not as strong, man you two made a lot of noise. It was hard for me not to gag at the smell." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go talk to Carisle, talk to you guys later." Man, am I glad I can't hear there thoughts anymore.

I reached Carisle's office door and knocked a couple times and he told me to come in. I walked to his desk and sat on a black chair.

"So how was your first human sexual experience?" Carisle said that in a jokingly way.

"Aww c'mon! You too? I don't want to discuss that with you..." I folded my arms over my chest like I was a 3 year old pouting.

"I was only kidding. So, what did you really want to talk about?" He settled into a serious tone.

"I was wondering at what made me change into a human..." I stared at his face with plea.

"Me and Esme did some research and found only three stories like yours."

"Go on..."

"Well, when you were bitten by me, not all of your genes had changed into a vampire's gene. The few that weren't changed, laid dormant and decided to become active, and changing the genes back, making you human again." He looked at my face waiting for a reaction.

"Does this last permanently?"

"No, only from a few months or around a few years. Each case was different even though there were only three."

"So there's no way to tell how long I will be like this?" He shook his head no and I narrowed my brows.

"I want to be like this until Bella wants me back to the way I used to be..." I looked at my feet.

"Well, here's the problem Edward: No vampire's venom can effect you to change you back." I was kind of relieved, I don't want to be a monster again right now.

"So if my genes wanted to right now, they could change me back to a vampire?" I studied his face.

"Not quite...there has to be some kind of trigger. What changed you into a human, was Bella's touch possibly, and it only happens once."

"So then why didn't I revert back to a vampire last night?" I was a little confused.

"There must be some kind of other trigger for you to change you into a vampire." His face was very strong and like a stone statue looking at me.

"I think I get it now." I stood and walked out of his office and into my bedroom. I saw Bella sitting up and yawning. I walked to the bed and sat on the edge. Bella crawled over to my and kissed my cheek. Her face was almost glowing too much from being so happy. I hugged her.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Not sure yet. Whatever you want to do." She leaned on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Do you want to go out do normal human things?"

"Sounds like a plan" She giggled for some reason.

**

* * *

**

-----Next Chapter will be Bella and Edward out around town.------

**_***Note: I really can't picture Edward using profanity really, but I thought it had more of an effect in these scenes.***_**


	5. This was mine and Bella's nirvana

**_--------I do not own Twilight or the characters, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.--------_**

**_Read&Review!!!! I would love to get some critics on this since this is my first fanfic :D_**

* * *

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. I felt warm and secure embracing Bella in my arms. Most of the time when she was in my arms sleeping I would feel brave and like a shield to her. This time I feel like were both protecting one another. She had this human thing down even though I knew how badly she wanted to be with me forever. In the back of my mind, I felt as if I was letting her down.

I heard her mumble words under her breathe, with my average hearing I couldn't make out the words. I ran my hand through her soft mousy brown hair, inhaling her scent. Her smell was sweeter than I have ever smelt it even though I do not have my heightened sense of smell anymore.

I rest my head in the crook of her neck drawing closer to a state of slumber. It must have been another hour before I woke up by Bella's phone going off. I felt her wiggle around in my arms. She left my arms gently and went to go get her cell. It must have been Charlie calling her.

I listened to her conversation for a minute and she got back onto the bed. I opened my eyes and looked at her with my heavy eyes still tired.

"What did Charlie need?"

"Oh, he was wondering why I never came back and when I am going to." She snuggled against my bare chest.

"What did you tell him?"

"I was here overnight, we watched a movie and we both fell asleep and I will be back tomorrow." She gave me a bright smile and kissed my cheek with love embedded in it.

"Oh yeah, didn't we have plans to go out today?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about that. We should get ready now. It's almost ten." Her eyes flashed over to the clock.

"I'll get a shower, okay love?" She nodded in appoval and I moved my face towards hers making my lips meet as if this would be the last time we would see each other. I pulled away before anything could progress.

I walked into my large closest picking out a t-shirt and jeans and some plaid boxers, and walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on and brushed my teeth waiting for the water to warm up. After I was done I stepped in feeling warm droplets pouring onto my new skin. I still can't believe what this life for me has become. I would have never thought I would be this happy human. I knew I never wanted to be a monster, but I can't help but feel vulnerable in this state. As long as I stay with my family most of the time I know they will protect me.

When I felt I was nice and polished I stepped out of the shower and tied a plush white towel around my waist. I turned into the full-length mirror seeing my reflection. I studied how my body was still slender, muscular and strong, and it had a hint of color to it now. My face was still very strong, but more gentle than before.

After taking notes about my appearance I stepped into my room seeing Bella pulling on a tight fitting t-shirt that hugged her in the right spots, her jeans were worn out looking, but looked great on her and she pulled plain black socks on her little feet. I saw her staring at me like a new toy her eyes searching over my body. I forgot to grab my clothes out of the bathroom and hurried to get dressed and shaved the little stubble that had developed over the past hours. I went back to my Bella seeing that she was fully dressed now. Even her hair was up in a messy bun that fit her face perfectly.

"So where to first?" She had finally broken the calm silence.

"Umm...not sure yet." I looked out of my large window seeing that the sun was actually shining.

"Yeah the sun is out. How about we go to Port Angeles and go to an outdoor cafe?" Her suggestion was fine with me.

"That sounds great. I can actually go out into the sun without worrying that I won't glitter." We both chuckled a little.

She walked to me and we locked our fingers together going down the stairs. The whole family was there just chatting away. I didn't pay much attention to them.

"Bella and I are going to Port Angeles. We should be back by five at the latest." I informed my family of our plans and walked to the door picking up the Volvo's keys off of the little table by the front door. They all told us to have fun and not to get into trouble. I pulled my phone out from my back pocket showing them I have it if there are any troubles. They understood the gesture. Bella followed along my side walking out to my car.

I opened the door and closed it once she was secure in her seat belt and walked to my side. I shut the door and fastened my belt. I put the keys into the ignition clumsily and they fell out of my hand. Bella leaned over to pick them up for me. She smiled and put them in my hand.

"I'm not as fluid as I used to be, huh?"

"Nope, but it's cute." She giggled just a little making me blush to a pale pink.

I put the key into the ignition successfully this time hearing the mighty engine roar. I backed out slowly making sure I don't hit anything. I turned the car around and took off. I didn't speed for once, I went just two or three miles over the speed limit. Before a drive to this town would take ten minutes, but with me going at a normal pace it took us forty-five.

We had pulled up to the local cafe that Bella had recommended. There were three people sipping on their lattes and typing on their professional looking laptops. We walked into the entrance of the cafe, placing our orders. I saw a girl there I recognized, but I couldn't put together who it was. We walked to the side bar picking up our orders and paying.

"Bella!" The short blonde girl yelled out.

"Hey Jessica!" The girl came over and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you since we graduated." She glanced at me, giving me a loathing looking.

"Yeah, I know. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has. Have you gotten into any colleges?"

"I did hear from a few, but I decided to put it off for a little while so I can get some extra cash. So I see you're still with Edward." Both of our faces got red.

"Were still going on strong. So how has Mike been?" I hated that boy. Bella looked at me making sure I wasn't giving a death stare.

"He's fine. Mike leaves for Penn State in a month. He just mentioned you the other day actually."

"Oh, next time you see him tell him I said hi." I leaned into Bella's ear and whispered.

"We beter get outside before the sun disappears and our coffee gets cold." She nodded.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Jess. We're going to go. We don't want our coffee to get cold." Bella raised her hand waving, Jessica did the same back and returned to her working station.

We went out to the tables out front sitting in a two person table.I looked up at the rare blue sky I never actually got to look at much. I took the sun in feeling warmer. I imagine Bella was doing the same thing.

"I never asked you something." I looked at her.

"What is it you never asked?" I was confused.

"How you liked being like me kinda." Her face was pink.

"It's different actually. It's not how I thought it would be or how I remembered. It seems like you have a lot less worries than I used to have."

"Worries? Like what worries did you used to have and you have now?" I searched my mind trying to think of examples.

"Well before... I had to worry if I would kill you, or having people find me out, or losing my control when we finally got to be united as one, or hurting you ever."

"What about the worries now?" Her face looked sincere and lovely under the sunlight.

"Now, I have to worry about sickness, breaking a limb, falling, being stabbed or shot. Simple things like that I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I do." She leaned on my shoulder and sipped some of her coffee. I kissed the top of her head.

"Those are pretty big worries I guess." Her brown eyes looked up at me, and we locked our gaze.

I leaned over her face meeting our lips. It was a simple kiss with no essence of affection missing. She pulled away.

"I love you so much Edward." She put her hand on my cheek. Her thumb circled it. I smiled at her. I felt my pulse quickening just a bit.

"I love you too love. Do you want to go anywhere else?" We made a simple kiss again.

"Lets go to the park." She said in a happy tone,

I agreed. I drove to the park doing the regular speed again. It took us fifteen minutes to find it and we stepped out of the silver car after we parked. We got onto the sidewalk and clasped our hands close together with our fingers intertwined. Bella rest her head on my shoulder as we walked. We got to a bench and sat there. Not many people were around, just a few teenagers our age behind the jungle gym smoking. I looked around seeing the beauty of the park. It was a simple place to be. It was right off the main highway on a backstreet. This place was somewhat secluded. The sun kept beaming through the trees which was still nice. The birds were singing a happy tune. Suddenly I felt as if this was mine and Bella's nirvana.

"I wish we could sit here forever. It's so peaceful." Bella's voice was calm and smooth.

"Yes it is." I put my arm around my love.

We sat there for about two hours just in the calm quiet except when a car came through. I looked at my watch seeing that it was nearly two o'clock. I stood up and looked at Bella.

"Do you want to go to a movie?" This time it was my turn to suggest something. Her sweet tender eyes locked to mine, she was searching for something.

"What movie would you like to see?" Her eyes stayed with mine.

"I don't know. How about something scary?" I grinned.

"Sounds alright to me." Her voice stayed calm.

Sadly we left the tranquil park to get into my Volvo. I remembered where the theatre had been, I had seen it on the way to the park. Bella had turned the radio playing a catchy beat. It wasn't something I would normally listen to, but it hooked me in. The mood in the car changed from peaceful to energetic. I glanced at Bella out of the corner my eyes. I studied the curves of her breasts and the slender form of her abdomen. Somehow I still managed to stay between the lines of the road. I pulled the car into the parking lot. There weren't many cars around.

"Stay here while I check the times. Okay love?" I put a serious face on. She nodded. I got out of the car and locked the doors then closing my door. I made my entrance into the cool building asking what time the next movie started. The older women glanced down at her desk.

"The next show time will be at three-thirty sir. The movie just started and it got sold out for the two-twenty." Her voice was very professional.

"Okay thank you ma'am." I nodded and turned around heading out of the door. I looked around not seeing the car in sight anywhere. I was screaming in my mind.

I searched everywhere in the parking lot, but still no sight. My first instinct was to call Carisle. I reached for my phone and dialed his number into the phone. It rang once then I heard the other end pick up.

"Edward. Alice and Emmett are on they're way to find Bella now." His voice sang in the phone.

"How long has Alice know about this?!" Despite his voice being soothing, my anger was still over the roof.

"She had the vision about ten minutes ago. Alice left immediately."

"Why didn't anybody fucking notify me?!" My rage got the best of me. Damn testosterone.

"We didn't want to panic you." Carisle still sounded cool and placid.

"Well, I am now! If I knew about this I wouldn't have left Bella alone!" I growled in the back of my throat from fury.

"Alice has a good idea who took her and to where." He tried his best to get my anger down.

"Then who was it and where are they?!" His attempt failed.

"Alice only told Emmett and decided to take him. Don't over react Edward, they're on their way now as we speak and should arrive shortly. They'll find Bella."

"Well, I'm going to go. Bye." I angrily shut my phone and growled again in the back of my throat.

My mind was racing, hoping and preying Bella wasn't hurt. Who the hell could have taken _MY_ Bella away from me?!

**

* * *

_....Who took Bella? Find out next chapter!=-=-=-==-==-Hmm-=-=-=-=_**


	6. Jacob stuck out like a sore thumb

**_-------I do not own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie!!!--------_**

* * *

A short ten minutes felt like ten days waiting for Alice to arrive. She made a dramatic entrance into the movie theatre parking lot. I watched as she moved at me with precision and grace. Emmett stepped out of the car right behind her. Even Emmett had some grace to his movements.

"Edward!" Alice's voice was a beautiful rhythm to my ears.

"Alice, where is Bella?" It was hard for me to keep my voice under control.

"The man that has her is taking her to the Quileute lands. I can't tell who exactly it was the only things clear was the area and Bella." Her answer seemed to make sense.

"I see. Well, we better not waste any time. Let's go there now." I walked to the car. I heard Alice say something behind me.

"Edward, I can't go onto the Reservation, only you can. Remember the treaty? You're not a vampire anymore, so you're going to have to go yourself. I'll drop you off right at the border." Alice really looked upset.

"That's fine as long as I can get Bella back." In the back of my mind I had a feeling something wasn't going to turn out right.

Alice revved the car up, going over 115 mph. Emmett looked back at me and frowned. His face was sincere, if only I could hear his thoughts. Having all of this happening made me feel very insecure about myself.

"I'm sorry this had to happen. If I was human I would go with you to kick some ass." I knew Emmett meant it.

"Yeah I know." It was hard to keep tears back. I managed somehow.

The trees were passing us with great speed. I wasn't used to it anymore. My mind was occupied with the worry of Bella and if she was alright. The entire ride was silent and tense, I imagine they both felt that I was worried. Alice's car came to an abrupt stop.

"Okay, here's you stop. Good luck." Alice smiled a fake smile.

"Do you know if Bella is going to be safe?" I asked and Alice's face went blank. After a moment her face looked puzzled.

"I think she's going to be alright. Everything was fuzzy..." Alice stared trying to read my expression.

"Whatever happens, will happen I guess. I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe." Emmett patted my back as I turned around.

I walked almost a mile past the boundary. I could see smoke off in the horizon. Are they celebrating? I forced myself to run even though I felt weaker than ever. It seems like without Bella even I feel as if I can't do anything, but I have to. The village seemed to draw closer into my reach, giving me a slight confidence boost. I arrived seeing that there was a big group of people out on the cliff. I walked closer and saw almost all of the turn their attention to me. The one that stuck out like a sore thumb was Jacob.

"Dog, what did you with Bella?!" My voice shook with anger. Jacob made his way to me.

"It's none of your business. She doesn't want you anymore weakling." He smirked.

"That's not true! She told me herself that she loved me no matter what I am!" My teeth were clenched.

"That's not what she told me." He put his hand on his hips. He thought he won. I swung my arm at him with great force, hitting him square in the cheek. My blood was boiling at this point.

"You better not have laid a fucking finger on _my_ Bella!" My skin was getting hot and I was sweating. I could hear me panting from overheating. Everything went black.

My veins were burning and my skin was on fire. I kept asking myself if I was going to live. The darkness left questions in my mind. Am I in hell like I should have been a hundred years ago? Something cool splashed over me. What was that? I don't feel wet. I moved my arm feeling stiffer than before. I flung my eyes open. Everything looked sharper and more vivid, this was the sight I used to have. I observed the room, it was unfamiliar to me. The room was paneling and smelt heavy of dog and forests. There were a lot of thoughts flooding through my mind. I couldn't even hear my own. I forgot how chaotic that was. I sat up seeing a cracked door. I could see a girl sleeping on the bed in that room. The smell of her made pools of venom flow through my mouth, she smelt familiar. I knew right then it was Bella.

I ran over to her at an impossible speed. I looked down at her seeing her face looking distraught and scared. There were bruises all over her arms from somebody grabbing her. The smell of Jacob was all over her skin. I could see stains of tears, it made me wince. Seeing Bella like this was just as painful as hurting her myself. Blaming myself was the only thing that seemed logical right now. I heard the door opening. I tuned in on the thoughts. It was Billy Black.

_"That boy must be up. He looked horrible. Edward messed Jacob up pretty bad for him being a human then."_ Hearing that made me smile for a victory_._

I walked out of the bedroom and looked at Billy.

"Why did you put me in here?" His kind eyes met mine.

"I'm not that much of an asshole. I don't know how Jake got that trait. I was really angry when I saw what he had done to Bella. I knew nothing of what his plans were when he brought Bella here." I thought of a reply.

"He must have wanted to get back at me and try to harm me while in my vulnerable state." I clenched my fists at the thought.

"Edward you better go, you're breaking the treaty being here now that you're back to your original self." I forgot about the treaty.

"Can I take Bella with me?" I pleaded and he nodded. Hopefully Jacob won't come to get her.

I walked over to Bella my sliding my hands underneath her. Effortlessly I picked her up bringing her close to my body. I could hear her heart beating, which was a good sign. Seeing the bruises up and down her arms and on her legs was hard to look at. I walked out of the cabin not saying a word, I hurried to leave. It felt like forever getting to the house. I finally got there, and entered the house. To my surprise Bella was still unconscious. Jacob must have really got her bad. Now that we stopped moving, scents settled and we were in the living room of my home. I could smell Bella again now that I'm still. Her smell made my venom flow again and a dry aching in my throat. The aching was hard to ignore, I knew what this meant. I was bending my face towards Bella's neck before I knew it. I heard somebody shout.  
"Don't!" It was Alice. I looked up realizing what I was close to doing. I widened my eyes. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go feed. You must have lost some of you control when you reverted back." She was worried.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice I was about to do that." I handed Bella to Alice.

"I'll go lay her down in your room. Go out and hunt now, okay?"

"Okay." My voice was hesitant.

I watched Alice go up the stairs with Bella. I walked out of the door going deep into the woods. I inhaled any scent of any animal or hearing any movement. I focused in on a deer about a quarter of a mile away. My senses clenched onto the smell and sound of it. I stealthily preyed making my movements mute and almost non-existent. The deer was finally in my view, it was drinking out of the brook, perfect. I flew at the deer within a second me and the deer were on the ground. It was struggling under my iron hands. I moved my face an inch away from the deer searching for the best of veins. Once I found it I sank my teeth in the jugular. I drank the life out of the deer. The blood tasted a little bitter, not as sweet as human blood. My thoughts went back to when I had to clean Bella of James' venom. Her blood tasted sweeter than ice cream and it was almost impossible to stop. I was hooked. I saw her face pop into my mind, and somehow that made me stop. I am a blood lusting monster, I wish I had been human longer, I didn't have to worry about killing Bella.

I felt the blood of the deer running out and stopped sucking on it. I stood and licked the blood off of the corners of my mouth. I sprinted back to the house, as I was getting closer I heard the thoughts of Carisle.

_"Poor girl."_ Carisle thought_._

I walked into the house heading right up to my room. I saw Rosalie and Jasper sitting next to Bella, Carisle was in his office getting something.

"She's going to be fine Edward. I don't need Alice to tell me." Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"I hope so." I looked at Rosalie hearing her thoughts.

_"Ugh why does he have to care about such a weak girl, I mean c'mon! Look at her!"_ I snarled at her.

"Sorry, but it's true." She turned her head away from my glare.

"Rosalie, I love her. I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations of love." I kept glaring.

"Whatever." Attitude roared through her voice. She walked out of my room. Jasper followed seconds later.

I kneeled down next to my bed staring at Bella's face. She looks more at peace being here. I heard Carisle approaching my door and I told him to come in. He walked in.

"I'm sure you might already know this, but Jacob...Jacob raped her and beat her up pretty good." I could tell it was hard for him to say that.

"Yeah, I know. You don't even know how bad I wish I could go back there and rip him apart for even touching her the slightest bit." A growl escaped through my words.

My eyes went back to Bella, hearing her mutter words. I could hear her say my name. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked really out of it, her hand reached out to my face and she smiled. Tears flowed down her cheeks leaving more stains.

"Edward...I'm..I'm...so sorry." She could barley speak between sobs.

"It's okay love, I'm here now." My voice was just as weak as hers.

"I'll leave you two alone. Come see me in a little bit." Carisle's eyes met the floor as he swiftly closed the door.

I smelt the tears just forming a river without stopping, I could hear her heart pounding crazily. Nothing is as heart breaking this. This is one thing I'm not sure how to fix. Right now I wish I could take Jacob's life for doing this to my love. In the back of my mind I know I should have kept my eye on Bella no matter how weak I was at that time. I cupped my hand to Bella's cheek putting on a fake smile.

"Bella, this is my fault." I'm sure if I could cry right now I would have as many tears as Bella.

"No...no...no!" She was trying to plead for something.

"If it wasn't for me leaving the car you would be perfectly fine." Bella's eyes grew wider, still having puddles in the corners, and turning the corners of her mouth down and lips slightly open.

"Edward, I love you! Don't leave me again! I had that happen once, I'm not going to let you do that again." Her lips were trembling uncontrollably.

"Who ever said I was going to leave? But let me ask you one thing. Would I have your permission to kill that nasty dog?" My mind flashed pictures of me taking his neck and ripping it open with my bare hands. That's what I wanted to do to him at this point, but I wouldn't let me be that much of a monster.

"Don't kill him please." I narrowed my brows.

"Why? Look at what that bastard did to you! Do you still love him after this?!"

"He's my friend, Edward. I don't want you to kill him."

"Imagine yourself in my shoes and I was human again."

"Maybe you're right. You can do anything, but kill him." This brought a little relief.

"Bella, I won't leave your side again." My voice was very strong.

I kissed her on the chapped surface she called lips. I tried hard not to crush her under the force of my lips, she was just too fragile. A rush of air came between us as she pulled away. I tilted my head to the side. Her eyes didn't meet mine for almost a minute. I saw her fidgeting like she wants to know something. Finally after the moment of silence she looked at me with her chestnut eyes filled with passion.

"Edward, I want you to change me tonight so you don't have to worry about me ever." The look on her face was serious.

"You know I won't. To you it may sound like a grand idea, but right now your body is too traumatized for that high level of stress the venom puts on you. Besides, you don't want to be a monster who only lusts for blood." She sighed.

"Fine, it doesn't have to be tonight, but I want to feel like I can protect myself and you don't have to do anything for me. I want to make love with you again without you afraid of breaking me like a twig. I understand your fears, I truly do. I want to be with you forever." She put her lips onto mine, but I pulled away.

"Those painkillers are getting to you. You better get more sleep. I'm going to go see Carisle" She pouted and got under the covers snuggling up.

I left my room quietly searching for Carisle. He was in the kitchen with Esme, the two were talking. I sat down on the couch until they were done. I could hear the thoughts of Esme wandering off onto her plans with him tonight, it creeped me out. Those two were practically my parents. it didn't take me by surprise to find that he was thinking about his work. He was worried about a patient with a brain tumor. The two finally got done doing the dishes and walked into the living room. Esme walked to their bedroom and Carisle sat beside me.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" My eyes stared at the floor.

"Of course. She only has a sprained wrist wrist and bruises, also has vaginal tearing, which should heal within a couple of days. So I wouldn't do anything too physical with her." His smile gleamed.

"It's not like I would anyway. I could easily hurt her worse than Jacob could on accident"

"With some practice of sexual controlling you could. But yes, if you did manage to lose yourself you could very easily damage Bella worse than she is now."

"Sexual controlling? Is that similar to what I had done with Bella's scent, so I could be near her without killing her?"

"Yes. Except you do sexual experimenting. She pushes you until you're feeling a little bit out of hand then you make her stop. Then you keep doing that everyday until your comfortable, and you can progress further." His eyes were studying me.

"I never thought of that. Oh yeah one other thing" Carisle's face went confused.

"What made me revert back?" I looked at him waiting for my answer.

"I assume it was your wanting to protect Bella." He smiled.

"She wishes I didn't have to protect her." My lips made a frown on their own.

"Humans hate being vulnerable. Why don't you want her to become a vampire, Edward?" It sounded as if he already knew my answer.

"Well, I can't see her being claimed by a monster. Besides what if Charlie were to question her, what would she say?"

"Well, every vampire has a different view about themselves. I myself am proud to have such a wonderful family to be with and would love a new addition. If you ever decided to change her we could always smooth out the little bumps." His mind showed me a picture of me and Bella happy, we are both covered in the same pale of skin and golden eyes.

"Should I at least consider it?" I already knew what the answer was.

"Yes." His voice confirmed it out loud.

Alice came whirling through the house singing as loud as her little voice could get. I ran over to her to stop the chaos. Alice's mind showed me a similar picture Carisle had painted for me before. My hands let go of the little pixie. I watched her take a few steps backs. Her face was glowing, knowing that I was going to finally change her best friend into one of us. Alice flashed another image of use getting married. Bella looked beautiful, I could only see her face, no body. Her hair was pulled back into a bun leaving loose curly pieces to frame her perfect face. Her eyes were smokey and beautiful, she normally doesn't wear make-up besides on special occasions. After a while I was pulled out of mine and Alice's fantasy world.

"Bella is going to be one of us!" Alice spinned around with glee.

"Stop! Bella is trying to rest!" I snapped at her. She knew I was mad.

"Okay. She's gonna need that rest for something soon I suppose."

"Soon? We're going to get married soon?"

"Oh, I was referring to something else." She smirked. Alice's mind showed me and Bella together in bed making love.

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it now." I rolled my eyes at Alice and walked away.

**

* * *

**

----Okayyy, next part might get a little lemony, not too much! I also plan on making Jacob enter into the picture again.------


	7. I want to try something

**----All rights go to Stephenie Mayer!!!!-----**

* * *

The clock on my computer read 10:42 p.m, I imagine Charlie is worried sick that Bella hasn't talked to him since this morning. I looked at Bella still sleeping off the pain. Hopefully she isn't in too much pain when she wakes up. For times like these I wish I could see her dreams, but from the look on her face I can tell she's having a nightmare. I wonder if the nightmare is because of me. I watched a strand of hair fall onto her sleeping face I gently pushed it away so I didn't miss any piece of her face. Her eyes closed together tight like she was in pain then slowly opening them up to see me.

"Hey." Bella smiled weakly.

"Hello. Feeling any better?" I smiled back and put my hand on her head stroking her hair.

"A little. My body hurts still." She stared into my eyes.

"That's good. Don't expect to heal over night." I used my comforting voice.

"Yeah I know, but my whole body aches some."

"Maybe you should take some more painkillers."

"No, I hate taking that stuff. It makes me all loopy." Bella's voice was still groggy from waking up.

"I don't want to see you in pain."

"I'll live." She made a small attempt of a smile. I heard a low grumbling sound coming from her stomach.

"I better get you some food before you starve to death." I looked away from her.

"You don't have to." She moved her face close to mine.

"I do. You're hungry I heard your stomach growl." I kissed her on her lips and walked away.

I got into the kitchen making her a bowl of her favorite cereal. It was the easiest thing I could make at the time without making a mess. I poured the milk in watching the grains and marshmallows float up. Once I thought there was enough milk, I grabbed a spoon and brought the bowl of food up to her. Bella was sitting up on the bed watching me walk over to her carefully. I handed her the bowl, she accepted it. I watched her as she carefully chewed the cereal and taking her time. To me it appeared that she had more of a healthy look to her now that she had something in her system. Once she was finished she put the bowl on the small table next to the bed.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want to try something." My voice was quiet.

I moved onto the bed with her. My face met hers and our lips locked. I felt her shiver from my cold mouth. Before I knew it it became more intimate. Her mouth was trying to search mine, but I couldn't let her do that much searching, I am poisonous again. I licked the line between her lips and she invited me in. My tongue was greedy with her mouth, I was taking in every taste of it. Our tongues met and fought each other. She pulled away taking in breathes. I listened to her until her breathe was even again. Her heart was pounding in her chest, it sounded like I was right next to it.

I gently leveled her down onto the bed making me be on-top of her. I made a trail of kisses on her jawline smelling the sweet blood coursing through her. I swallowed the pool of venom that was forming. My mouth was out of my control right now, it was making its way down to her collar bone. The mouth sucks on her skin, taking in more of the sweet taste of her. My hands roamed up taking the shirt off, with a little help with Bella. I kissed the spot right on her chest where her heart was. I could feel it pounding with great force against my lips.

Bella wiggled some trying to remove her bra, I was thankful. She successfully undid it and slid it off as quickly as she could. I stared at her breasts, they were bruised around her nipples. I frowned. I parted my lips to speak, but Bella put her finger to my parted lips.

"Just be gentle, okay?" Her voice was persuading.

I lowered my head to her left breast licking it gently. I made my tongue circle around the nipple making it rock hard instantly from my cold breathe. A great smell arose, it was her arousal, Bella was turned on. I grinned. I sucked the nipple gently making sure I wasn't going to hurt her. Her hands went up the back of my shirt scratching at it. The feeling of her nails on my flesh was euphoric.

The smell of her arousal was finally starting to get to me. I had to make myself stop with whatever willpower was left. Bella looked at me confused and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"I have to do this for your own sake love." My voice was smooth.

"Why what's wrong?"

"I don't want to get past my limit. You know how much I would love to do this with you, but it's too soon as of right now. I don't want to risk hurting you. If I did manage to lose control, I couldn't live with it. It's bad enough knowing what Jacob had done. For accidentally hurting you I might as well as be as low as him. When you are more physically fit we might be able to progress, but right now we can't." I felt a pang of guilt rush over me.

"I understand. I love you Edward, and I don't want you to do this just for me. I can wait until you're ready with us moving onto the next stage, I should get home anyway. I'm sure Charlie is wondering where I am." I agreed with her.

"I'll drive you back." I smiled at her.

She sat up. Her chest was exposed and still heaving. She carefully put her lacy bra back on and pulling her shirt over herself. I sat on the bed waiting for her to collect her belongings to return home. As soon as she was ready we headed downstairs. I grabbed my car keys from the place where I had left them. We got into the car and I started it up. I pulled away with great speed. Not even five minutes later we arrived at her house. I ran over to her side of the car opening the car door for her.

"Maybe I should give you my sweatshirt from the backseat so Charlie doesn't see any of the bruises."

"Yeah, good idea." I reached into the backseat. Sitting on the black leather was my pure white hoodie. I grabbed it and helped Bella put it on, it was a bit too big on her, but she still looked quite good in it. I made my mouth touch hers for a moment. I parted our lips and smiled.

"I'll be back around ten o'clock, okay love?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and got onto her tip-toes kissing me again. I kissed back. She walked away waving her fingers at me, I smiled at her.

I watched her walk into the door making sure she doesn't trip and hurt herself, which happens quite a bit. I sat there for a few seconds longer and hopped into the car once again. Maybe I should make a surprise visit. I drove up to the limit us vampires could go up to. I pulled the car to the gas station that was right on the border. After some time I finally heard the thoughts of the person I have been waiting for. His mind was showing me images of Bella and him, I already knew where he was more than likely to go to. I spotted the vehicle he was driving and pulled the car out right in front of it giving him enough room to stop so we didn't bump cars. The tall russet colored boy stepped out. His eyes were filled with hate.

"What do you think you're doing blood sucker?!" His voice was deep and angry.

"What do you think?" I remained calm for the moment.

"Oh, does this have to do with Bella?" He sounded sarcastic.

"Of course. You hurt her pretty damn bad."

"It's your fault you weren't watching her like you normally do."

"You obviously don't think I know that?" My voice was getting louder, and Jacob scoffed at my question.

"So why did you have to do that to her? I thought you loved her." I was lashing at this point.

"I did, but she kept hurting me pretty bad because of you! So I thought doing that to Bella would hurt you like you have hurt me."

"It was Bella's decisions to choose me, not mine. I gave her the choice between us and she obviously picked me as hers, not you."

"I still don't understand how she love with a lifeless monster like yourself. Your only intentions with her is to change her into a soulless monster like you!" His voice was roaring.

"That's bullshit! Bella wants to be with me forever, and I want to be with her forever as well! I love Bella, but she's the one that wants to be changed. Personally I don't want to do it, but she wants me to perform the task, so I will. I tried convincing her not to be changed, but you know she's stubborn. I love Bella way more than you ever could. Whenever I hear your thoughts, all I see or hear, is you with Bella doing dirty things. So you only want to be with Bella for your own selfish perverted reasons! I can take better care of her than you ever could!" A thundering growl was freed from my throat.

I ran towards Jacob with impervious speed before he could react and slammed him against his car. My hand was clenching his throat tightly. I could hear his breathe was staggering and pushed out with great force. My sharp teeth were flashing at him as I snarled. I flipped through his thoughts.

_"Is he really going to kill me? And why the fuck can't I move? I'm just strong as he is!"_

"The reason you can't move is because I am way stronger than you. I have never shown you my real strength, mongrel." My voice was intense and guttural sounding even for me.

_"You better fucking let me go you monster!"_ His mind screamed.

"Only if you better not fucking touch or see Bella ever again. If you agree with my compromise I will let you go, unharmed." I watched sweat pour down his temple.

_"Okay, okay, okay! I won't ever go see or touch Bella again, just spare me!"_

"Good." I hesitantly let my hand unclench around his neck. He caught his breathe as soon as I let go.

"Please do one thing for me. Tell Bella I'm sorry for hurting her." Jacob's voice was meaningful.

"I will. The only thing that kept me from killing you was her. You better be thankful." I turned my back to him and raced back to my Volvo.

As I began driving away my throat was aching from thirst. I better make sure I hunt before I go to visit Bella.

**

* * *

but I thought the next chapter would be a good chance to that, so you can be filled in on both sides.----POV's---Okay, I know I said I won't be changing **


	8. You sure you want to try this tonight?

**_-----I don't own Twilight or it's characters! Those rights go to Stephanie Meyer. :)------_**

* * *

My breathing picked up as I ran. I could still hear the colossal paws still chasing me. As I stumbled to the ground the animal caught up and put its jaws around my waist carrying me. I struggled and fought, but nothing worked.I passed out. Pain ran through my whole body as a moved my legs some. I opened my eyes awaking from my nightmare. Edward was still by my side like always. Seeing him always made me feel a hundred time better, if not more.

"Hey." I tried to smile, but fears still lingered in my head.

"Hello. Feeling any better?" Edward gave me a warm smile, making my feel safer.

"A little. My body hurts still." I couldn't help but look into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"That's good. Don't expect to heal over night." His voice was like a medicinal herb to me.

"Yeah I know, but my whole body aches some."

"Maybe you should take some more painkillers."

"No, I hate taking that stuff. It makes me all loopy." I tried to sound alert and awake, but failed.

"I don't want to see you in pain." Edward's voice sounded sad.

"I'll live." I tried to smile again. I felt my stomach growling in the pit of my stomach.

"I better get you some food before you starve to death."

"You don't have to." I pulled his face to mine so he can look at me.

"I do. You're hungry I heard your stomach growl." He put his lips onto mine forming our lips and he walked away.

I watched him step out of his bedroom. I felt empty without him by my side, even if he does leave for a few minutes. My mind wandered back to the other day when Jacob had taken me, to claim me as his. My wrist is throbbing, so are some other areas. Maybe I should have taken some painkillers. I heard the door opening and Edward stepping through the open space of it. He extended his arm out to me holding a bowl of cereal. I took it and ate it. It was my favorite kind of cereal, Lucky Charms. I savored it's flavors making me feel quite a bit better with food in my stomach. I searched for a place to put the empty bowl and settled for the night stand next to his bed.

"Better?" His smooth voice broke the silence. I nodded at him.

"I want to try something." Edward sounded serious. What could it be that he wants to try?

I watched him make his way onto the bed, getting in front of me. We both moved our faces slowly towards one another. After what felt like eternity our lips formed against each other. We were a perfect match. I felt the passion between us, it was oozing out. I ran my tongue on the line between where his lips met, he almost granted me access, but was denied. Edward slid his tongue out doing the same to my lips, but I let him in. His tongue felt cold in my mouth, but I enjoyed that feeling. I made my tongue battle with his, sadly he won.

I pulled away, having to catch breath. Once he knew I was able to breathe again we continue onto the second battle after he laid me down onto the bed. Edward won again. Edward moved his marble lips down onto my jaw, and moving down to my collar bone. I felt him sucking on the skin there and it made me moan. I knew that was going to leave a hickey. I felt his hands pulling at my t-shirt, wanting it discarded. He began pulling it upwards and I assisted with the removal of it. My heart was pounding audibly and fast.

I thought it would bea good idea to take my bra off as well. I saw him starring and he frowned, he must've saw the bruises all around my breasts. I put my finger against his lips as he was about to speak.

"Just be gentle, okay?" I tried my best to let him continue.

When he put my breast into his mouth, another loud moan slipped through my lips. I could feel myself getting wetter with each flick of his tongue. He switched attention to my other breast giving it the same treatment. I groaned in response. My hands flew up his shirt onto his back. I dug my nails in. I heard Edward growl in approval. Each of his licks and nibbles were gentle, I could tell how hard it was for him to keep his control in check. I felt his mouth leave my body and his eyes were looking at me with such intensity. His eyes were almost pitch black, leaving just the subtle color of brown. I frowned at the feeling.

"I have to do this for your own sake love." The sound of his voice still made me turned on.

"Why what's wrong?" I was disappointed.

"I don't want to get past my limit. You know how much I would love to do this with you, but it's too soon as of right now. I don't want to risk hurting you. If I did manage to lose control, I couldn't live with it. It's bad enough knowing what Jacob had done. For accidentally hurting you I might as well as be as low as him. When you are more physically fit we might be able to progress, but right now we can't." I could hear in his voice he was hurt.

"I understand. I love you Edward, and I don't want you to do this just for me. I can wait until you're ready with us moving onto the next stage. I should get home anyway. I'm sure Charlie is wondering where I am." I tried my best to make him feel better.

"I'll drive you back." I nodded to him.

I got up off of the bed and went to the bathroom. I gathered my shampoo and body wash out of his large shower. My mind thought about the things Edward and I could do in there. Dammit Bella, you can't think of him like that. Not now at least. I went back into his bedroom seeing Edward was still in the same spot. I saw him look up at me and stood. His hair was slightly disheveled, but still looked perfect. He walked out of his room, I follwed just a few steps behind him. Edward grabbed the Volvo's keys. He opened the car door and buckled me in. He got in as well and sped off.

The whole car was thick with tension and quiet. His hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel. In the back of my mind I was worried. Was Edward angry with me? Reality hit me when I saw he pulled out to the front of my house. Edward followed through his routine of helping me out of the car. I stepped out with his help. He finally broke the long silence.

"Maybe I should give you my sweatshirt from the backseat so Charlie doesn't see any of the bruises."

"Yeah, good idea."He reached into the back seat pulling out the white sweatshirt he kept in there in case I got cold, he certainly couldn't warm me up. I slipped it on with Edward trying to help me.

The hoodie was a few sizes to big, but it covered me. Edward learned into my face, and made our lips press together, there was some sparks going through our lips. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'll be back at ten o'clock, okay love?" His voice had an innocent tone to it.

"Sounds good to me." Since Edward was quite a bit taller than I am I got up on my tip-toes and kissed him. I came back down and paced over to the front door of the house. I looked back at my love and waved to him. He flashed a quick smile at me and stood there until I entered my home.

I walked in and Charlie was watching the Mariners game. Charlie is never parted from that TV, the only times are when: he is out fishing, working, or sleeping. Other than that he just sits on the couch watching sports and drinking his favorite beer. Things could be worse, he could be a horrible alcoholic, he could abuse me if his favorite baseball team loses, and he doesn't, thank god.

"Hey, Charlie." I looked at him with geniality.

"Oh, you're back Bells. Glad you came back after three days." Sarcasm hung on his voice, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry, Alice wanted me to help her design a dress, so I helped. We got caught up in it, but it's finished." Charlie was the only person I could lie to and he wouldn't even notice. It was easy to play charades around him.

"Okay, you should have called and let me know."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go take a shower. Love ya." I turned and ran up the stairs. I was careful not to trip.

My room looked the same as I had left it days ago. Some clothes were hanging off the sides of my clothes basket, I had some papers floating around on my floor all crumpled. i searched through the drawers of my dresser pulling out a cute pair of pink and black panties and matching bra. I also grabbed a black and white tank top from my closest. When I gathered my stuff for my shower I walked into the bathroom. For the moment I looked into the mirror. My face seemed to look somewhat thinner and my eyes hard dark circles under them. I didn't look like the regular Bella I saw in the mirror a few days ago. I turned to the shower turning the water and listened it run. The sound of the running water was calming. I pulled my t-shirt of my head. I never noticed the bruises on my arms and breasts, but now I can see them. I still can't believe Jacob went as far as raping me.

I felt warm tears pool in the corners of my eyes. That bastard! My body sropped to the floor, I could feel nothing but sorrow at this moment. Edward was the one that made me feel like nothing could hurt me. But now that I was by myself my true emotions were finally uncovering themselves. I never thought he would do this to me, and I don't even now why, no matter the excuse I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. One thing is for sure, I don't want Edward to kill Jacob. Knowing that Jacob was dead because of me would bring just as much pain mentally as I was in physically. It seems like when I'm with Edward I am in a dazed state of mind and I don't realize what going on, that must be why I am having such a delayed reaction.

I looked over at my shower, my eyesight was distorted from the tears streaming out of my eyes. I continued to get undressed. I made my body do what I wanted it to do. I felt the water splatter onto my sore skin. It felt like the guilt was washing away with the bits of dirt that was on my skin. I took the bottle of strawberry shampoo that Edward loved and poured some into my hair, massing it in my my hair. It felt great to get my hair nice and clean. I also took the time to shave my legs. It hurt quite a bit to shave my other area, but I managed to get cleaned up. The temperature of the water was cooling down and took it as my cue to finish up washing my body.

I got out wrapping a towel around myself. I slipped my freshly shaved legs into the cute boy-cut panties and slid them up the hugged my butt just right and were nice and snug. I clasped the next item onto my breasts. It took a couple of tries to get the metal pieces to snap together, but I got it. I finally got around to putting the tank top over my upper-half of my body. Good enough to sleep in, I thought so. I rounded my stuff up and took it with my to my bedroom. I tossed my clothes into my clothes hamper and placed my shampoo and such on my dresser, neatly putting it there.

I better tell Charlie goodnight so he doesn't check to see if I'm up still. I went to the top of the stairs and yelled down to him almost. The TV was blaring.

"Night Charlie, I'm going to bed now."

"Night bells, see ya in the mornin'."

I turned away and went to my room. I collapsed onto my bed shutting my eyes. I looked at the clock once seeing it was almost ten now, Edward would be here soon. Finally I decided to brush my hair and it put into a pony-tail. Suddenly I heard my window sliding open, it was Edward. I could see that he had gone hunting, his eyes were a deep amber, those eyes could easily dazzle me. As I laid my eyes on him he moved closer to me. His face beamed at mine.

"How was you meal?" I asked jokingly.

"It's nothing compared to you." His voice was husky and gave me the crooked smile that I loved.

"Oh?" I was bemused already.

Edward brought his frigid hand hand to my chin lifting my face up to meet his gaze. His dazzling was working all too well. Edward kissed me, crushing our lips together in a whole new way. Although his lips were cold and like marble, they felt nice against my heated skin. After what felt like forever his mouth left mine, leaving my mouth feeling empty and lonely.

"I have to tell you something Bella." His eyes explored in mine.

"Okay, what is it?" My mind flipped through a million possibilities.

"Well, before I went to hunt, I met up with Jacob..."

"You didn't kill him did you?!" My voice rang with fear, I saw him wince.

"No of course not, love. We exchanged words, but there was no blood shed." I calmed down hearing that.

"So what happened?" I kept my eyes searching his.

"I told him to never see you again. I told him that you were the reason for holding me back from killing him. He also wanted me to pass along a message."

"What's the message?"

"He said 'he's sorry for ever hurting you'." I felt tears coming up. Edward hugged me, and whispered into my ear.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you again, I will make sure of that." His husky voice calmed me down.

I looked at him and smiled at him. I knew Edward could have easily kill Jacob or the other way around, but I would rather not see him again than knowing that he's dead. As much as I hate him right now I'm glad Edward obeyed my request. I clashed our lips together to show him how grateful I was. He showed me he understood by transferring it into that same kiss.

Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth and battled each other. I reached my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair and put my legs around his waist. He groaned into my mouth. Our make-out session got hotter when I felt him grind into my hot center. I could already feel he was getting rock hard. My mouth greedily kissed and ran around his exposed skin. His taste was delectable, it was like he was flavored just for me. Not only was he my own personal eye candy, he was my own personal lollipop. As I thought of this I smiled onto his skin. I began to unbutton his shirt, with each button that became came undone, I put a kiss onto his chest.

I looked up at him.

"You sure you want to try this tonight?" I asked.

"I would like to try what I can. Just make sure to tell me if I hurt you, even the tiniest bit." I trusted him.

Edward slipped of his white shirt leaving his whole torso unveiled. My eyes observed his body, while admiring his strong abs and beautiful chest. His body resembled a perfect sculpture to me. I leaned to him him trailing kisses from the base of his throat all the way down passed his belly button. I gave a quick glance at his pants seeing a rather large bulge. I smiled at the fact I was making him rather excited. My mouth made their way up to his lips again.

With one swift moved he pushed us onto my bed, our lips never left one other. With each passing second I was wanting more. His tongue ran down my throat while he was sucking on my sweating skin. I felt his teeth graze over my collarbone, the feeling pushed me further into a frenzy. I could tell Edward was going to tease me for a little while longer. His kissing ended up at my cleavage. I could tell he wasn't happy about the clothing blocking his view. I felt his hand snaking its way to my breast. He gingerly massaged one. I moaned in response. My breasts were still a little sore, but I could handle it.

He stopped mor a minute removing my shirt and I unclasped my bra and slid it off. My breasts were finally freed. Edwards lips and tongue attacked both breasts, but still was very careful with me. I arched my back giving him more of what he wanted. I heard a moan in the back of his throat. He hovered at that spot for a while making me moan his name a couple of times. I felt his cold lips trailing down my stomach stopping right above my panties. Edward took his cool hand and slid them down my legs with great speed. His breathing stopped, while mine was labored.

"What's....wrong...?" I said between pants.

"Just trying to collect myself." His face was hard looking and seemed troubled.

I knew he was gaining the composure to do this, and it was hard. It's rare to seem him this off. finally he got the strength and delved his tongue in my heat. The cold feeling against my heat was pure bliss. My body was building with fervor and I was sweating immensely now. My breath was way past labored now and I felt closer to having my release. Edward inserted two digits. This feeling was extremely exhilarating. He pumped in and out, I felt myself getting closer now to my climax. Edward must have sensed this and whispered in my ear.

"Don't. Not yet." I hesitantly nodded my head.

Edward took his jeans and boxers off with one fluid and quick move. I couldn't help but examine every inch of him. He positioned his member at my entrance, I took in a deep breathe.

"Make sure you tell me if I hurt you. Carisle told me that there was some injuries, but nothing serious. Just tell me to stop and I will."

"Okay..." I forced the word out of my mouth.

He slowly slid in, at first there was some discomfort, but it went away quickly. Edward thrust in and out a few times and I was already gone. I whispered into his ear, saying his name several times. A surge of pleasure coursed through my body, I could feel myself coming. I moaned loudly and Edward sped up, coming to his release as well. I felt as though we've been united physically and nothing could ruin this.

Edward collapsed next to me, he was breathing a little faster than usual, but I was still giving heaving breaths. Of course he didn't have much breathe to run out of because he didn't have the need to. I turned around to him kissing him with passion on his lips and pulled away.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I won't ever love anybody else." I snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan." He put his cold strong arms around me pulling me into him.

I drifted away into a slumber, not giving a care in the world about anything but my Edward. Not even the horrible things Jacob had done ruined this moment.

**_

* * *

_**

---Honestly, I think this is my best written Chapter, and will be the last. Please Read&review, give me some needed crisitism! (:----


End file.
